The present invention relates generally to imaging devices, and in particular to methods and apparatus to facilitate variable image quality output based on a value to a user.
Coin-operated or other pay devices are available to produce images. These devices may produce an image from an original supplied by a user, e.g., self-service copiers found in most public libraries or self-service photo printers found in many photographic outlets. Alternatively, these devices may produce an image generated by or through the apparatus itself, e.g., customized greeting-card kiosks found in shopping malls or other retail outlets. Payment may be supplied to the device in the form of coins, currency, credit or debit card, tokens or other forms of payment. Alternatively, the device may provide some indication of the cost to the user for payment elsewhere. Using a customized greeting card as an example, an imaging device can print a barcode or other indicia on the card itself indicative of a price to be paid by the user. As another example, the imaging device may be activated only through the use of a tally device. A tally device typically counts the number of images produced by the user. When the tally device is returned to an administrator of the imaging device, the user is charged for the tallied image count.
Typically, a user is charged based on the imaging device being chosen for use. The user, if presented with a choice, can choose between imaging devices based on a desired quality of the output image. For example, a copy center may have color copiers and black and white copiers available for use. The cost to use a color copier is generally higher than the cost to use a black and white copier. If a user wants a color copy, they will have to choose and pay for the use of a color copier. Likewise, if a user wants a black and white copy, they will most likely choose and pay for the use of a black and white copier due to its lower cost. However, the user generally pays the color copier price to use a color copier regardless of whether they are making a copy of a black and white original or a color original.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods and apparatus providing a user with flexibility regarding cost and quality of an image output.
Methods and apparatus are described herein to facilitate allowing a user to vary the quality of an output image in exchange for a variable cost. Each quality has an associated cost. By allowing the user to select a value relationship of a quality and its associated cost, the user is provided with an opportunity to receive an output image that provides the most value to the user.
For one embodiment, the invention provides a method of generating an output image. The method includes generating a set of one or more value relationships associated with producing the output image. Each value relationship includes a cost to a user to receive the output image having a corresponding quality. The method further includes generating the output image in response to a user selection of one of the value relationships. The output image has the quality associated with the selected value relationship.
For another embodiment, the invention provides an imaging device. The imaging device includes a formatter for rendering image data into a printable image, a print engine for producing an output image from the printable image, and a processor. The processor is adapted to generate a first cost to a user of the imaging device to receive the output image having a first quality and to generate a second cost to the user of the imaging device to receive the output image having a second quality. The processor is adapted to direct the formatter and the print engine, as necessary, to generate the output image in accordance with the first quality if the user selects either the first quality or the first cost and the processor is adapted to direct the formatter and the print engine, as necessary, to generate the output image in accordance with the second quality if the user selects either the second quality or the second cost.
For yet another embodiment, the invention provides an imaging system. The system includes an imaging device for generating an output image in response to image data. The system further includes a processor adapted to generate a set of one or more value relationships associated with producing the output image, wherein each value relationship comprises a cost to a user to receive an output image having a corresponding quality. The system still further includes a user interface for communicating the set of value relationships to the user and for accepting a selection of one of the value relationships by the user. The processor is further adapted to direct the imaging device to generate the output image having the quality associated with the value relationship selected by the user.
Further embodiments of the invention include apparatus and methods of varying scope.